Not That Simple
by sheep 4 you
Summary: Hermione and Ginny had a relationship behind closed doors. Hermione wanted more, she left Ginny's and evewryones lives. Ginny married Harry and now is lost because she loves Hermione more.Ginny's struggle to reconnect with Hermione
1. Chapter 1

"_The truth is cruel, but it can be loved and it makes free those who love it." George Santayana_

I stand at the back of the two rows, waiting for my cue to begin a slow depressing and energy draining walk towards the "man" i love. To be tied down for the rest of my life and pop babies out. I rest my hand atop dad's arm as the wedding march begins. I descend slowly towards harry standing there grinning like the idiot he is thinking he has the most loyal and lovely women marrying him. When in fact I'm a back stabbing lying bitch, who decided to go for the safe option.

I stop and stand in front of harry fake smile plastered on my face, I look into his green eyes and wish for a moment that I loved him more. Really the only reason I'm here is because it's safe and what everyone wants.

"Ginny Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment  
is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner.  
I will never leave you nor forsake you;  
I will spend all my days at your side.  
We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

I return with my vow and only vaguely hear the minster saying Harry may kiss me.

Suddenly people are cheering and smiling mum has tears rolling down her checks as Harry sweeps me into his arms and presses his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. Before my eyes flutter shut I catch a glimpse of a bushy chestnut coloured hair witch, standing under the willow behind all the guests. She's all clad in midnight robes more fitting for a funeral then a wedding. Our eyes connect and suddenly feeling and memoires surface. Her eyes are cold, calculating and sad. She turns away takes two steps back into the shadow of the tree and apparated.

A tear leaks from my eye as I watch Hermione Granger walk out of my life... again.


	2. Chapter 2

"_The heart has reasons which reason cannot understand." Blaise Pascal_

The beginning

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup over Slytherin and everyone had returned to the tower for a party. While i the caption of the team Ginny Weasley sat on a bench in the cold and musty changing rooms, head in hands crying softly. Over the last month Harry's letters had stopped coming, for a long time before that they got shorter and shorter. I should have known this would happen. After he beat Voldemort Harry and Ron decided not to return for the Seventh year like Hermione had but to instead enter into the Auror training straight away. I guess the training has just taken up all his time and he can't reply that's what i tell myself anyway.

"Ginny" a soft voice breaks through my musing. It's Hermione I should have known she'd come looking for me if I didn't show up at the party. I keep my back to her not letting her know that i heard her, I look at her and I think of the Golden Trio and then I think of Harry and then no letters. Suddenly a warm hand is resting on my shoulder,

"Ginny what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything." Her voice is pleading and laced with worry, for a moment i hate myself for making her worry.

"Harry's letters have stopped." I cough out between sobs which have returned with a vengeance. I'm pulled into a tight hug, "Oh Ginny i had no idea, don't worry I'll never leave you like that." I cry into Hermione's shoulder for a good twenty minutes, once my tears have dried i pull back and look into Hermione's eyes, they'll full of concern and care. Something else is flickering at the side, almost like love. I find myself being draw into her eyes. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her soft looking lips, what do they taste like and feel like. I lick my suddenly dry lips as my eyes flick between her lips and eyes, gently I lean in and press my lips softly to hers. I fear the let down, her shoving me away and screaming her disgust and hate at me. But her lips move softy against mine. I pull back and look at her shut eyes and the peaceful and gentle look on her face. Hermione's eyes open and they shine bright with love...

I wake sudden, sweat is running down my face, i bring my hand to my face planning to wipe it off and realise they're tears, I look at Harry's sleeping form next to me and i hate myself more. I slip put of bed so not to wake harry and walk swiftly to the bathroom, i shut the door and lock it with my wand.

I open the white washed cupboard under the sink and find the small razor blade, i lean back against the wall as I look t the faint white lines on my wrist, my own dirty little secret, just like the dreams about Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Throw out the lifeline, throw out the lifeline. Someone is sinking today." Edward Smith Ufford_

Married life settled into a general routine for Ginny and Harry. For Ginny it was training, travelling and playing games. While the times she was home Harry was hardly there, he would spend days on end chasing dark wizards and solving different crimes within the magic world.

At times Ginny would go to a function with him, hang off his arm all night. Pretending to be the good little wife, fateful to her husband and loving him in every way. After a year of this caper Ginny stopped scanning the groups of people at the functions and began to find excuses to no longer go out. She'd send owls out with a tracking spell on them, only to discover the spell would blink off the map just out of London, of course the owl would return without the letter but always no reply.

Hermione had cut every tie she could, seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth, Harry and Ron never heard from her, cards weren't there for Christmases or birthdays. The boys believed she just wanted to forget would she was, the famous Hermione Granger, strongest witch of their gentration the brains behind the Golden Trio and war hero. Maybe she just wanted to escape everything she suffered and seen through the war. No one knew the real reason, apart from Ginny and it was slowly eating her from the inside out.

...

I step into our apartment and drop my training bag near the door, about to yell out that I'll home I notice Harry's black travelling coat isn't on the hook. I close my mouth and realize I most likely will be home along. I turn left into the small lounge room; its cosy with a red lounge suit and red oak coffee table, the fire place would take up the most room and the many moving photos over it. For how rich Harry and I are we live simple. Getting to the kitchen I reach into the top cupboard retrieving a glass and bottle of fire whiskey, alcohol one way to drown all of one's pain and wallow in yourself pity. Wandering back into the lounge room, glass in one hand bottle in the other I notice a barn owl sitting on the window sill. Funny it looks like the standard Hogwarts owl, what could they want?

Sipping from my glass I let the owl in and sit down, it quickly presents its leg to me, I remove the letter and give the owl a treat from the bag that resides on the coffee table just for moments like this. Breaking the seal,

_To Mrs Ginny Potter,_

_I am writing on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to offer you a position at the school. After much discussion between the Minster of Magic, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang it has been decided that the Triwizard Tournament should be removed and another competition happen between the schools._

_It has been decided on that a Inter-schools Quidditch Tournament become the replacement. Each school will have 4 teams beginning with the first Grade team of the best players the school has to offer and so on till the fourth grade team. _

_The position I would like to offer you is that of the Hogwarts Coach, you would select all four teams, train and school the students in the finer points of Quidditch, due to the demanding nature of this job you will have a room at Hogwarts and full access in the grounds. Salary will be discussed if you take the job. _

_By the way this is to be run in the Quidditch off season, so that it will not interrupt with the schools Quidditch season and also those of the professionals that coach the teams._

_Yours,_

_M. McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I reread the letter my glass of fire whiskey forgotten on the table, I only have one more game left for the season, and we didn't go well this year and haven't made the finals. So the season has been cut short and I've got more time to try and fill without a husband who is hardly there. Making my decision I summon a quill and parament. Penning a quick responds,

_ Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I am happy to accept your offer of a position at the school. Please forward me the dates and such of when you wish for me to begin._

_ Ginny Potter_

3 weeks later

The castle hadn't changed one bit since my days of running wild in the halls, to think it was almost destroyed during the last battle. But the wizarding world pulled together and rebuilt the school. McGonngall said to just touch my hand to the gate and it would inform her I was there. It was only a minute before McGonngall was lifting the wards and permitting me to enter the lush grounds.

"The students and staff have just come together for lunch. Madame Hooch and I are the only people that know of your new position here. I was thinking I could announce you and then you can join the staff for lunch." We'd begun walking towards the great entrance doors, one would think for their size that it would be difficult to open them. But they glided open with McGonngall's touch like a feather pushed along by the gentle autumn breeze.

McGonngall swept into the dining room with a air of power and grace, the chatter within the room quickly quieting down. "may I introduce Hogwarts newest member of staff..." as I stepped up beside her I could no longer hear her words or the reaction of the students, as my eyes connected with a pair equally shocked and surprised brown eyes belonging to a bushy haired witch sitting upon the staff table.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't break my eyes away from hers we watch each other as I advance slowly towards the staff table beside McGonagall, the students are talking in excited tones while watching us walk forward. But still my eyes remain fixed upon hers, so many questions sweep through my mind, why is she here? How did she do it? And why didn't anyone catch on?

When there is only five meters between myself and the staff table, Hermione breaks eye contact and rises quickly exiting through the staff door behind the table. If anyone notices this strange reaction not one person said a word. Luna and Neville make room for me to sit and we talk of what the two teach and how their relationship was going, noticeable enough Hermione's name didn't come up, no one said a word. I did see Neville open his mouth at one point and get a heated stare from Luna. The students begin to leave the room and teachers bid each other farewell to go and prepare for classes. Only McGonagall and Madame Hooch are left.

"Well Ginny if you are ready, we'll head to the quidditch pitch, and get everything sorted." McGonagall as she left the table and walked towards the doors, leaving no room for disagreement. Hooch grinned at me as we walk slowly out the front of the school.  
"You'll be taking the chambers that are accessed through the girls changing rooms. We thought you'd like this more, then spending all your time moving between castle and pitch. Also this way Harry can visit you in peace." McGonagall spoke as we walk towards the pitch, nothing had changed from the time I'd been away, well maybe just a new coat of paint.  
Stepping onto the pitch memories of games won and lost trainings ran in the freezing, blinding rain and injuries both given and received. That refreshing feeling of a hot steamy shower after training. However the wonderful memories lead way for the more painful ones of a bushy haired bookworm and our times within the changing rooms. Stopping for a moment I struggle to push down the lump forming within my throat, something it seems that Hooch didn't fail to miss. A quizzical look and a tight smile later we keep trailing after McGonagall.  
The changing room smell like dirt and sweat, candles flicker to life as we enter, I follow McGonagall as she walks to the far end away from the showers. Finally stopping before a large portrait of a lioness watching over her cubs rolling in the grass. The cubs stopped playing and rushed towards their mother when they noticed them. The lioness surveys the three before turning yellow eyes on McGonagall, "Good day headmistress, this the new cub for my den?" her huntress eyes flick to Ginny staring into her eyes. "Very well, I like her. Now the password please."  
"Potter" the lioness nodded and the portrait opened. The sitting room was small but cosy, a fire was going in the hearth casting g a romantic light throughout the room.  
"We thought you'd like to set your colours and such, now the door to our right goes to your office where students can met and talk with you, the entrance to it is through the door next to the broom storage. Now the doors to the left lead to your bedroom which includes your bathroom and the other door is to the small kitchen. Sorry we can't stay, Hope you settle in okay, Hooch and I have to return for our classes" and with a smile they leave the room.  
I sit heavily on the sofa and summon a bottle of Fire Whiskey from my bags.

The weeks ensuing are a rush of getting paper work together and meetings with McGonagall. Slowly I settle in but the hardest thing to overcome is how when I enter the Main Hall for meals Hermione will escape out the back or just not come to eat, I've been here little over a month and haven't had an contact with her.  
Sitting behind my desk I realise I now have to face her here in my small office, along. I had met with all the other heads of houses and decided when their students could try out, each house would try out and then the teams would begin to be formed. How was this going to go, she replied simply to a letter saying she would be down straight after her last class to discuss the try outs. And now I was beginning to worry what would happen, would she yell at me or just go on like nothing happen or maybe... suddenly a knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, my voice chokes slightly as I speak. "ahr come in please." My hands are gripping the desk edge tightly as the door opens to reveal Hermione. She looks every bit the powerful witch dressed in navy blue teaching robes designed to not allow one's eyes to see what is under them, her hair is tied back in a simple ponytail and reading glasses rise on her head. I'm sure I was staring as she closed the door and walked to the chair across from myself. Finally I find my voice again.  
"Good day Professor Granger, how are you?" I wasn't going to drop the formal names until she does, I notice she seems to be rigid and not relaxing in the chair.  
"I am well Professor Potter, but can we just get onto business. I have a large number of OWLs level essays to mark and a lesson plan to complete." Her voice is clipped and cold, I feel as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown onto me. "Umm yes, right away." I move some papers around on the desk as I feel her eyes watching my every move, "well all the other houses have picked their days, so really all that is left is next Sunday for your students. Now I ask that you send your whole team I would like to assess their skills and then go from there. Now any student from third year onwards can try out. They are to be here at 7am sharp and must have permission from you to attend and I ask that you also be here to watch." I look up from the paper to see emotions flash across her face before she covers them again. I hand the paper towards her and gasp when her hand brushes my own earning me a hard look from her.  
"Thank you Professor, until next Sunday." Standing quickly she is out the door before I have a chance to reply, I sink back into my seat and the emotions suddenly overwhelm me. I begin to cry, what have I done?


End file.
